The Kiss
by Gogoohaha
Summary: Ever wondered what happend after the amazing Klaine kiss? R&R NOW WITH RE-UPLOADED CHAPTERS! :  Rated T because T's cool
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 RE-UPLOADED!  
><strong>

Kurt and Blaine were alone in the Warbler rehearsal room, rehearsing their song. Blaine was worried though, Kurt was upset ever since they kissed yesterday. "Kurt?" Blaine started, "Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Blaine, I don't think we can keep this a secret much longer."Kurt responded

"What? Us?" Blaine asked

"Look Blaine we need to tell someone, about us" Kurt said

"Kurt nothings stopping you," Blaine said.

"Then how come you haven't told anyone?" Kurt asked with questioning eyes.

"It just hasn't come up," Blaine responded as Kurt shot him a look of disappointment. "Look the next person I see I'll tell them were together."

"Not how can I say no to those adorable eyes." Kurt smiled.

"BLAINE! KURT!" Wes's voice interrupted.

"Uh, hey man." Blaine answered.

"What happened to you guys, you both looked totally zoned out." Wes responded "were you to eye flirting again?"

"No, of course not!" Blaine said

"Blaine I thought you were going to tell him." Kurt said

"Tell me what?" Wes asked

"Nothing, just forget it." Blaine said

"I can't believe you Blaine Anderson!" Kurt spat, "forget this! If I'm not even worth your time! Then you're not worth my time!" Kurt ran out of the room.

"Uh oh! Trouble in Klaine land?" Wes asked.

"I don't know Wes" I answered.

"Well did you guys have a fight or something?"

He asked "yes was, did you not just see what happened? Blaine asked in a mocking tone.

" Look was, we...uh we ki-kissed" I stuttered

"FINALY! It's about Damn time!" Wes exclaimed.

"Jeff so owes me Twenty bucks".

"What? You guys bet that we would kiss" I asked.

"Yep, anyways why do you look sad?"

"Kurt's so mad at me was". Blaine stated. " I should have told you sooner, in front of him".

"Blaine, I've known Kurt for a while and I know that he's always going to be in love with you so get your head out of your ass and go talk to him!" Wes shouted frustrated.

"We-well yeah Th-that could work" he answered in pure shock.

"GO!" Wes screamed

"Ri-right" I stuttered back

* * *

><p><em>What just happened? <em>He thought to himself _Blaine, the boy I've been in-love with since the first day of school kissed me. ME! KURT HUMMEL! _He smiled at the thought of the kiss_. No _a voice in his head nagged _how can you still like him? He wouldn't even tell his best friend that you two were dating, Kurt stop being so stupid! Blaine didn't tell was because he's ashamed of you. _Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on his door

"Uh Kurt, Can I uh come in?" _Oh Blaine do you have a lot of explaining to do Kurt thought_

* * *

><p>Blaine's POV<p>

"Uh Kurt, Can I uh come in?" it came out shakily.

"Yeah Blaine come in" Kurt responded. "I just wanted to make sure you were feeling ok".

"Oh Blaine I wonder how I'm feeling! Hmm let me think, you couldn't tell your best friend your dating me, nope I'm just peachy!" Kurt yelled

"I told him" Blaine stated

Blaine I don't think we can go on in this relationship if you can't tell your friends was together."

"Kurt I told him." Blaine said again

"I liked you a lot Blaine, and for you to just go and - Wait what did you just say?" Kurt asked.

"I know it was wrong for me not to tell was, so I told him for you." Blaine responded his lips inching closer to Kurt's. "Don't want to lose you." he said and at that moment there lips met, in a fury of love and hate, and full of passion and forgiveness

"Same here." Kurt responded before diving in for another kiss

* * *

><p><strong>A little cliff hanger for you guys! I hope you liked it please rate and review and I may continue! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys so i reilized that the first chapter was soooooo short, so i've been working on this for a few days and i hope you guys like it and hey it was my first fic! :P so i want to clear up that regular letters are Blaine singing, italics is Kurts and bold is both anyways here's chapter 2! Oh and i don't own glee, Cobra starship, or the song you make me feel.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine i've liked you well since the day we met, i didn't know you were gay but i still loved you". Kurt started "and i mean i know you said you liked me...but i don't what you to be..." "be what?" he asked "...forcing...yourself to like me" kurt responded "look kurt" Blaine began "i like you, and by the looks of it you like me too. And if you don't want to get into a serious relationship i understand, but i really think we should start practicing or wes will bite our heads off" he finished simply. Then the two both burst into a fit of laughters "i agree, come on".<p>

* * *

><p>The next few hours were spent rehersing. "Hey kurt, do you think We can take a little break, we've been rehersing for over five hours." Blaine complained "yeah sure B, but only for a few minnutes i want this song to be perfect!" kurt beemed; Blaine grabbed his guitar and began struming a couple of cords.<p>

La la la la la

La la la la la

_La la na na na_

La la la la la

_La la na na na_

Girl I've been all over the world

Looking for you

I'm known for taking what I think I deserve

And you're overdue

And if you listen you can hear me through the radio

In that bright white noise

What I been missing in my life

What I been dreaming of

You'll be that girl

You'll be that girl

You'll be

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

Blaine's and Kurt's voices colided together with such harmony that made the song almost better then the origional Version.

You make me feel that

_La la la la la_

You make me feel so

_La la la la la_

You make me feel that

_La la la la la_

You make me feel so

_La la la la la_

**You, you make me feel that**

Get a little closer to me girl

And you'll understand

'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need

Well, then I'm your man

**And if I listen I can hear you through my radio**

**In that bright white noise**

**What I been missing in my life**

**What I been dreaming of**

**You'll be that girl**

**You'll be that girl**

**You'll be**

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you_ _like_

Ooh

Everything you know I'm flipping upside down

Take you 'round the world

You know I like it loud

Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like

_You make me feel that_

La la la la la

_You make me feel so_

La la la la la

_You make me feel that_

La la la la la

_You make me feel so_

**La la la la la**

You make me feel, _oh_

**La la la la la**

You make me feel that

**La la la la la**

You make me feel so

**La la la la la**

You make me feel, _oh_

La la la la la

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

Let the lights drop

Let the lights drop

**Make my world stop**

**Make my world stop**

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

You make me feel that

_La la la la la_

You make me feel so

_La la la la la_

You make me feel that

_La la la la la_

You make me feel so

_La la la la la_

You make me feel, **oh**

_La la la la la_

You make me feel that

_La la la la la_

You make me feel so

_La la la la la_

**You make me feel that**

"Wow" They both said out of breath. Then they heard some clapping noises "Kurt, Blaine that was unbelievable, you should sing that at reigonals instead of candles". Jeff stated. "I agree with Jeff" Wes said "that number had way more emotion". "Kurt what do you think?" Blaine asked "i'll do whatever you want" Kurt responded and with that Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's "so it's decided!" Wes exclaimed as the other Warblers started to head off. "Oh and one more thing, if you guys are thinking about making out right here in the middle of the hallway, get a freaking room!" he said. "Your just jealous that your girlfriend isn't as good as Kurt". Blaine shot back "Oh so now I'm a girl?" Kurt asked in a joking voice. "Well N-no of course not" Blaine stammered "I can't believe you would say that Blaine" Kurt joked. "your not a girl" Blaine fought back "I know silly" Kurt responded "do you not think i know what my own gender is?" "Uh..." Blaine spoke but was cut off "Don't answer that, come on lets go get dinner". Kurt Said

* * *

><p>That night at dinner didn't go as well as they thought "WELL IF YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE ME PAY FOR DINNER YOU SHOULD HAVE ATLEAST TOLD ME!" Kurt exclaimed "I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO PAY FOR DINNER, I FORGOT MY WALLET!" Blaine screamed back. "Ah yes Blaine, i didn't expect such a dapper fellow like you to understand when your lying to yourself". Kurt Responded "and what's that suposed to mean?" Blaine Asked "it means that saying 'I forgot my wallet' is just a fancy way to tell someone else to pay for dinner" Kurt Snapped "Oh yes Kurt that's exactly what i was trying to say". Blaine answered "You know what Blaine I'm finished with this, with you with EVERYTHING!" Kurt screamed "What are you trying to say?" Blaine asked in a low voice "it means" Kurt started "that I'm done dating you, i'm not singing that stupid song with you, and i'm sure as hell don't ever want to see you again. have a nice night Blaine, I hope your happy". Blaine just stood there dumbstruck not knowing weather to go after him or just burst out crying. he lost him, he lost the love of his life for good. over a stupid fight about paying for dinner.<p>

**AHHHHH I'm so sorry for the little fued, I just felt like it needed to be done. Don't worry though it's WAY to early for a Klaine breakup. BTW i'm adding a few new characters from the show into my little messed up glee world, and i may be creating some characters. i just need to get regionals over with and then i can start writing about what happens at the school, Kurt meeting Blaine's parents, and a whole back story to how Blaine went to dalton. also you'r going to get to meet the boy Blaine went with to the sadie hawkens dance! i'm naming him Jace I love that name :D REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys so I've decided to re upload this chapter, sorry if there's still any grammatical errors! I don't own glee, secondhand serenade, or their Amazing song Vulnerable. Here go's! :D**

_What just happened? _Blaine thought to himself _did I really get mad at Kurt because I forgot my stupid wallet. Think Blaine what does Kurt like the most about you…..? Nothing he hates you. He's so Freaking mad at you over something so stupid, why didn't I just bring my wallet, or promise to pay him back? I guess I could go ask skyler he's good with these sorts of things._

"But what if he's mad at me too? What if he won't help?" _oh suck it up a voice in his head whispered back_

"So you guys broke up?" Skyler asked

"I think so, I just, I know it was my fault I just wish he wasn't so prone to over- reacting!" Blaine responded

"Well it's obvious that he's miserable without you" Skyler stated simply

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked

"He's been crying his eyes out to me all day." Skyler said

"Well what if I sing him a song?" Blaine asked

"Yeah that could do, just no Katy Perry" Skyler responded

"Yeah I've got the perfect song". Blaine said as he pulled out sheet music

"Do you think you could back me up with vocals?" he asked

There was a knock at Kurt's door

"Can I come in?" Skyler asked

"Yeah" Kurt responded and in came skyler and Blaine.

"look Kurt I think it was stupid to fight over who was to pay for dinner and I just hope you can see how vulnerable I truly am without you Kurt Hummel, and I want you to know how much I really do like you. As a friend, and maybe... if you'll forgive me you could maybe by my boyfriend again?"

Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
>because its cold outside cold outside its cold outside<br>share with me the secrets that you kept in  
>because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside<p>

_**and your slowly shaking finger tips  
>show that your scared like me so<br>let's pretend we're alone  
>and I know you may be scared<br>and I know were unprepared  
>but I don't care<br>**_  
>tell me tell me<br>what makes you think that you are invincible  
>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure<br>please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
>impossible<p>

_**I was born to tell you I love you  
>isn't that a song already<br>I get a B in originality  
>and it's true I can't go on without you<br>your smile makes me see clearer  
>if you could only see in the mirror what I see<br>**_  
>Blaine sung the song with all the emotion that he could muster up. <em>I really hope Kurt can see how vulnerable I truly am without him. <em>Blaine thought to himself.

and your slowly shaking finger tips  
>show that your scared like me so<br>let's pretend we're alone  
>and I know you may be scared<br>and I know were unprepared  
>but I don't care<p>

_**tell me tell me  
>what makes you think that you are invincible<br>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
>please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable<br>impossible**_

slow down girl you're not going anywhere  
>just wait around and see<br>maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead  
>I promise I can be anyone I can be anything<br>just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
>I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need<p>

_**tell me tell me  
>what makes you think that you are invincible<br>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
>please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable<br>impossible**_

After the song was over Kurt and Blaine collapsed into a hug. _I hope you know Kurt Hummel how vulnerable I really am without you._

The week had come and gone, Kurt and Blaine made up, and regional's had passed. The sudden loss of the competition really shook the other teens but Kurt was really excited for his friends in the new directions. Besides next year the warblers would be ready to face anyone or anything.

Kurt Hummel walked into the Lima Bean on a seemingly normal Tuesday, his messenger bag slung across his shoulder. Blaine was supposed to accompany him on their daily coffee run, but he had stayed at school this morning sick with a cold, so Kurt went alone rather than bringing any of the other guys, deciding that they would only either talk about sports and grill him for details about him and Blaine. He stepped up to the counter and ordered a Grande Non-Fat Mocha and a Medium Drip to go. He stepped to the side to get a mixing straw and some cream and got a table.

"Hi" a voice said "is this seat taken?"

"Uh, No it's not, but may I ask why you would like to sit with a complete stranger?"Kurt Asked

"What is this interrogation day? Or are you just stupid?"The boy answered

"EXCUSE ME?" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, you looked lonely so I wanted to keep you company" The boy shrugged.

"Well I'm complied to tell you I have a boyfriend". Kurt responded

"Hmm, yes typical gay guy, making up a boyfriend, you don't have to lie to me" The boy answered

"I'm not lying" Kurt stated

"Ok then…tell me his name" the boy answered

"If you tell me yours" Kurt responded "Jace" the other boy said simply

"Jace? That's a pretty name".

"Yeah it's alright, so your Boyfriend's name?" Jace persisted

"Blaine" Kurt answered

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?" Jace asked

"Uh… yeah you know him?" Kurt said

"Uh yeah, you could say I know him real well" Jace answered

"Mind explaining how?" Kurt asked intrigued.

That rest of the morning was spent with Jace and Kurt getting to know each other better and sharing stories about Blaine with each other.

"So you're telling me that in Blaine's freshman year of high school he didn't hide his hair in hair gel?" Kurt asked.

"I know right? It's crazy!" Jace exclaimed

"Wow, that's so hard to believe" Kurt said

"I know I know but I'm being legit" Jace said

"Oh! And here's a picture of us on his birthday, and the day after we got together" Kurt exclaimed

"So how did you even meet Blaine?" Jace asked

"well" Kurt started "It all began when my Glee club sent me out to spy on the warblers, then we became friends and I was being….bullied at my old school so I switched to Dalton and well we became really close, and I guess he had feelings for me" Kurt responded.

"How did you guys meet?" Kurt asked "we met at his old school, we went to the Sadie Hawkins dance and I'm sure Blaine told you the rest". Jace replied

"Oh my god" Kurt said

"what?" Jace asked alarmed "you have to come with me now" Kurt responded "kur-ah-ow!" Jace yelled "oh come on you big baby" Kurt joked.

_Back at Dalton_

"No Kurt, I don't want to go in there". Jace exclaimed

"Come on Jace he'll be so happy to see you!" Kurt persisted

"Look Kurt a lot of stuff went down that night, and I really don't want my face to remind him" Jace stated

"Besides he'll probably beat me up for hitting on you earlier".

"Jace" Kurt said pulling Jace into Blaine's room

"You need to suck it up and face your fears."

"Ku-rt!" Jace groaned.

"Sorry, too late" Kurt smiled.

"Hey Blaine, I got your medium drip" Kurt said as he entered Blaine's room with a little smirk on his face.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek

"A place" Kurt said "Uh who's that?" Blaine asked

"A person" Kurt responded

"Kurt…..Don't tell me you brought the nurse again, I told you I was fine" Blaine persisted

"Blaine it's not the nurse, just trust me ok? Would I bring someone in here you don't want to see?"Kurt asked

"Well you did bring the nurse in here like three times" Blaine mumbled

"Haha very funny" Kurt said between laughs

"Uh… Hi I HBlaine" Jace interrupted as he stepped into the light part of Blaine's room.

"OH MY GOD!" Blaine said "JACE?"

**Sort of a cliff hanger! I know you guys somewhat hate me :D but I think I can live with it :P anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, I introduced two new characters. Skyler is Kurt's gay friend who has a crush on him and jace is Blaine's old gay friend/date/almost boyfriend. I love all my fans so R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4****th**** chapter! Again really sorry for the delay! It took me a while to come up with the idea, and just how to put it in to words. I hope you like! Sorry if it's a little short i shall try my best to make them longer next time!  
><strong>

Kurt sauntered down the stairs of Dalton academy annoyed. Blaine's little chat with Jace didn't go as planned; to be honest it didn't go at all how Kurt thought it would.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback*<em>

"_Jace? Blaine asked with a disturbance in his voice. Jace stood next to Kurt with an awkward look on his face. _

"_Hi" Jace stated with a shy smile and wave.  
><em>

"_Kurt I think you need to leave" Blaine said turning to him._

"_Blaine." Kurt said in a hushed voice, "it's okay, I already know."_

"_Let me guess he told you?" Blaine said in a disgusted tone, "Jace how could you?"_

"_Blaine it wasn't his fault…" Kurt started._

"_No you just shut up Kurt!" Blaine cut in "you need to leave; I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_GET HURT? Nice cover-up Blaine, You really think you can talk to me like that? Kurt asked in a shaky voice "sorry to say Blaine, but you can't."_

"_Kurt." Blaine's voice came out small compared to Kurt's shouting, "Please" he begged grabbing the younger boy's hand, staring into kurt's gray- blue eyes silently hoping he's listen, "fine" kurt stated stomping off with a thud of the door closing._

_*End flashback*_

_I wonder whets happening up there, _Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be here" Blaine said to Jace after Kurt was gone.<p>

"Trust me Blaine it wasn't my intention." Jace stated "it was your brilliant boyfriend's." he said with a sarcastic tone.

"You can't talk about Kurt that way!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Last time I checked you just did." Jace said with a menacing voice.

Jace turned to leave but before he could the other boy captured his lips with a kiss. Their lips melted together, maybe they were just caught up in the moment or maybe they both truly wanted this kiss to happen. One thing for sure, Kurt was never going to let Blaine live this one down.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: what will Jace think about the kiss? what will Blaine think? And will anyone tell kurt? Lots of drama, and no Klaine breakup! Well maybe but not yet :P<em>


End file.
